Together
by lind5ay
Summary: A missing moment in TDHP2 with Ron and Hermione hand in hand at the end of the marble staircase.


**A/N: Okay, so I'm in the Harry Potter mode again. (Like I've ever got out of it.) I don't know if this is my best fanfic, but I certainly love writing about Ron and Hermione! They will probably be my all time favorite couple to write about. I was playing Pottermore today, and I just got in the mood to write some HP fanfiction! I love writing missing moments in movies/books, it's easier and much more interesting to read about. You already know what's happening, so it's kind of like reading a deleted scene! Well, this is a 'missing moment' where Ron and Hermione are holding hands together at the Marble Staircase. I loved this moment, and I always wondered what they were thinking/talking about before Harry found them! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and most importantly, REVIEW! **

Ron grasped Hermione's shaking hands into his own, tightening them around one his own. The staircase that was usually filled with cries of laughter was now only filled with the eerie cloud of silence. Ron looked behind of his shoulder, remembering the Yule Ball around fourth year. He remembered how he stood in the shadows, waiting for Hermione to walk down these exact stairs. It was a horrible night for him and Harry, but not as bad as it was for Ron. When Ron saw Hermione walk down the long staircase he honestly felt what admiration felt like for the very first time. Before, Ron thought of Hermione as nothing of a sister. Bloody Hell, he barely even thought of her as a _girl_! She was Hermione Granger. Little Miss Know-It-All with her wild hair and brown eyes. Crazy Hermione Granger! Who would even think of her in such a way?

She was so beautiful that night, and that scared Ron to the core. Ron always had trouble with girls, he was petrified of them. Almost as petrified as he was with spiders. Well, almost. It scared Ron even more, to _admire _his best friend. He remembered wanting to ask Hermione if he could accompany her, but was too shy to do so. He regrets that he didn't now, for she went away with a much older (and far more handsomer) Viktor Krum. Ron will never forget how jealous he was that night, even though he didn't dare to admit it. Even to this day, he doesn't admit it to anyone but himself.

Ron ended up fighting with Hermione that night, leaving her alone crying on the staircase, where they were sitting now. He should have been beside of her, holding her hands, comforting her. But then to make himself feel better, he reminds himself that he was only a chum of fourteen who didn't know a thing or two about girls. To be quite honest, he didn't know much more _now_. But as he sat beside of a sobbing Hermione with shaky hands intertwined with his own, he knew if they were going to die, there would be no better way. Ron glanced over at Hermione, "Are you alright?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Hermione nodded a little too quickly, "Yes," She said. "I am. Are you?"

"Yeah," Ron replied. "I think so."

Silence. The eerie silence suddenly crept over the two of them once again. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, "Do you think Harry will be alright, Ron?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Hermione was just on the edge of crying, and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Was to cry about something that might happen than to fight from preventing it from happening. Ron felt tears creeping up in the corners of his bright blue eyes. "I don't know." Said Ron sadly. "I really don't know."

Hermione took a very deep breath and let it exhale out. "What if we die here?" She said, now starting to let her sobs escape from her mouth while tears quickly started to stream down her face. Ron, now with tears falling from his eyes also, looked Hermione right in the eye. "If we die here," He said softly; but in a matter-of-fact way at the same time. "We'll die together. We'll die in the place we love. We'll die out of bravery, not out of cowardness. We will die for Harry. We will die for the people we love. We will not die in vain, but out of greatness and heroicness. That, I promise you, Hermione. That, I promise you."

Hermione then leaned her head against Ron's as they both sobbed softly together. "I love you, Ron." Hermione said through her sobs. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes as her hands cupped his face. "I've always loved you. Ever since the beginning. It killed me when you left, I never told you that, but it did. It absolutely _killed _me. I read somewhere a couple of years back that some women can die of broken hearts, and right when you left, I thought I would be immediately added to the list. I'm never the one to show feelings, but right now, I am, Ron. I am."

Ron was speechless, though he was afraid to even talk to ruin this moment. Which he usually did which his bloody misuse of words. He loved her, he knew that. He always knew that. He then pulled Hermione against him and embraced her tightly, "I love you too."

Hermione snuggled up against him, trying to feel his love and comfort. She didn't even have to try, for she would have felt it even if they weren't in the same room. "And I'll still feel the same way if we're not killed by that bloody snake." Ron hissed through his teeth, which made Hermione smile a little. Something she hasn't done in for so long. She then felt guilty that she smiled, knowing that Harry was in trouble. She pulled away from Ron and repositioned themselves as they were before. Holding eachother's hands tightly while their heads rested against one another. "When all of this is over," Ron said. "What will happen?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. What _will _happen when this is all over? Will they be dead? Will they be alive? All three of them? Two of them? One of them? Or maybe none of them...

Hermione shook off the thought, and tried her best to think positive about how Harry will live, how Ron and her will live. Hermione bit her lip, "It's easy." She whispered to Ron. "It's either we live or we die." Ron moved closer to Hermione, "No," He said easily. "I mean, what will happen to _us _when this is all over?"

Hermione wiped away her tears with her shoulder, while Ron was doing the same. She leaned closer to Ron and pressed her face closer to his. "Whatever you want to happen, Ronald."

"I want _us _to happen."

Ron sighed and buried his face into Hermione's hair. Even though it was quite dirty, it still smelled the same as it always did. It smelled of fresh strawberries and oranges, in a wild kind of blend. It was some kind of muggle shampoo that she always favored, which Ron seemed to favor also. He leaned his head back against her own, "We'll get through this, okay?" He said calmly.

"Together. We have to get through this together." Hermione replied desperately.

"Of course," Ron said. "We'll get through this together.

Hermione sighed as she looked down at hers and Ron's hands intertwined tighter than ever before. Ron took a deep breath, "I love you."

Hermione winced inside, fearing how strong her love for Ron was. Oh, how afraid she was of losing him! If she lost him, she would lose herself also. "I love you too." She simply said back.

And with that, they both heard footsteps behind them. Both of them quickly became stiff at the same exact time, both of them didn't even dare to turn around. Finally, when Ron did so, while preparing to clutch at his wand in one of his belt loops, all he saw before them, standing at the top of the staircase, was Harry himself, looking down at them with worried and loving eyes.


End file.
